


О вулканах и реках

by shizandra



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizandra/pseuds/shizandra
Summary: У Вэй у Сяня репутация бабника, нескончаемый запас шуток разной степени пристойности и поразительная способность выводить из себя. У Лань Ван Цзи повышенная тактильная чувствительность, отсутствие стойкости к алкоголю и ответственность, которая никому не нужна...





	О вулканах и реках

У Вэй у Сяня репутация бабника, нескончаемый запас шуток разной степени пристойности и поразительная способность выводить из себя. У Лань Ван Цзи повышенная тактильная чувствительность, отсутствие стойкости к алкоголю и ответственность, которая никому не нужна.

Вэй у Сяня много, он заполняет собой, своей неуемной энергией и смехом каждый уголок обычно погруженной в почти мертвую тишину резиденции. От взгляда Лань Ван Цзи даже уголки в комнате покрываются инеем.

Никто не знает, что скрывается за смехом Вэй у Сяня. Никто и не подумает, что наедине с собой, за закрытыми дверями, Лань Ван Цзи исступленно ласкает сам себя, чтобы хоть немного утолить бушующий жар и голод собственного, такого уязвимого тела.

Для Вэй У Сяня прикосновения — не проблема. Он любит обнимать сам и когда обнимают его, он не видит ничего страшного в том, чтобы подлезть под руку или положить голову на плечо. Для Лань Ван Цзи любое прикосновение — это пытка. Такая болезненная и сладкая, что дыхание перехватывает каждый раз.

Вэй У Сянь не боится быть слабым. Для Лань Ван Цзи слабость равна поражению. Именно поэтому он прячется за холодностью, невозмутимостью и видимым совершенством. Он превращает себя в ледяную статую только потому, что никому не придет в голову обниматься с холодным изваянием.

Никому, кроме Вэй У Сяня.

Вэй У Сянь отлично умеет притворяться легким и ветреным человеком, в голове которого только развлечения. Но он наблюдателен и далеко не глуп. Выводить из себя Лань Чжаня забавно, но Вэй У Сянь никогда не разменивался на простые цели. В глазах Лань Чжаня корка льда, но если ее пробить, то можно увидеть всех демонов преисподней, танцующих развратные танцы. Вэй У Сянь — это горная река, то игриво петляющая меж камней, то с ревом преодолевающая пороги. Ее невозможно не заметить, невозможно обойти. Но Вэй У Сяня всегда привлекал огонь. А Лань Чжань – это средоточие огня, дремлющий вулкан, который только и ждет толчка, который его разбудит. Бешеный нрав, скрывающийся до поры времени под поверхностью земли. Вэй У Сяню страшно от того, какую мощь и страсть он чувствует за ледяным взглядом, но губы сохнут от предвкушения. Он хочет, он готов быть обожженным. Он готов сгорать вечно.

Выдержка Лань Ван Цзи стремительно тает. Железный самоконтроль слабеет. С каждым взглядом, каждым вздохом, каждым «случайным» прикосновением. И вот он уже сам ищет глазами красную ленту, не может отвести взгляд от кривящихся в усмешке губ. Таких ярких и таких… непристойных губ. Он сдается медленно, но верно. И чем сильнее сдается, тем прямее становится его спина и тем больше холода клубится в его глазах. Его может спасти боль, и свое наказание вместе с Вэй У Сянем он принимает с радостью. Боль отвлекает тело. Холод спасает голову от ненужных мыслей. Но, похоже, даже ледяной источник не в состоянии унять тот адский жар, который разливается по телу при одном только воспоминании о руках, которые обнимали его ночью. И пусть потом было падение, да и цель у объятий была другая, это ничего не меняет. Его обнимали, к нему были так близко.

Плеск воды и голос — все равно, что приговор. А внезапное понимание, что его предал его собственный брат, который отлично знал, зачем он здесь, но все же отправил его наваждение сюда, только усугубили его. Его загнали в ловушку. И ледяная вода вдруг стала кипятком.

Вэй У Сянь не любил холод и первый порыв — выскочить из источника, но взгляд из-за плеча и словно текущие по поверхности воды волосы — и все исчезает, словно и не было никогда. Лань Чжань обнажен, по его плечам и груди скатываются капельки воды и его тело… Впервые не хочется шутить. Хочется прильнуть к этой спине, потянуть за волосы, чтобы открыть шею для жадных губ. На этой коже следы должны остаться надолго.

Лань Ван Цзи шипит рассерженной змеей, но настоящего недовольства в голосе нет. Только отчаяние, беспомощность и мольба о пощаде. Чужое тело такое горячее, оно так близко и так откровенно в своем желании. Вэй У Сянь не знает сомнений, он властен и жаден, но вряд ли понимает, с каким огнем играет. Его губы скользят по шее, ключицам, терзают мочку уха; он трется виском о скулу и выдыхает так отчаянно - жадно, что у Лань Ван Цзи слабеют ноги.  
Это неправильно. Это недостойно. Их может кто-нибудь увидеть. Лань Ван Цзи выдыхает и откидывает голову на плечо позади себя, поднимая руку и вплетая пальцы в чужие волосы. Нервно теребит ленту, но уже через секунду она соскальзывает, и их накрывает черным водопадом. Лань Ван Цзи ждет насмешки, того, что Вэй У Сянь отпрянет и скажет, что пошутил и все это не более, чем розыгрыш. Но вместо того, чтобы рассмеяться, Вэй У Сянь прижимается сильнее, и Лань Ван Цзи вспыхивает, почувствовав всю силу его желания. И впервые думает, что можно позволить себе наконец-то быть собой. Здесь и сейчас, с этим человеком, который не боится собственных эмоций.  
Он разворачивается в чужих объятиях медленно, словно давая себе и ему возможность передумать. Но Вэй У Сянь не собирается отступать. Он смотрит прямо, жарко, со странной ломкой и взрослой нежностью, а потом берет лицо Лань Ван Цзи в ладони и накрывает губами губы. Такой мягкий поцелуй, почти целомудренный. Слишком быстрый.

Вэй У Сяня ведет. Ведет так сильно и неумолимо, что он даже не пытается вернуть контроль над собой, своим телом и ситуацией. Лань Чжань сейчас такой открытый, такой ошарашенный и такой сладкий, что губы зудят, а по языку словно разливается патока. Сейчас в его глазах нет льда и это сродни оргазму. Глаза Лань Чжаня — это средоточие греха, сам порок. Зовут, тянут утонуть в них. Вэй У Сянь криво улыбается и опускает ресницы, чтобы не смотреть в них. Тянется вперед, и этот поцелуй уже совсем другой. Неловкий, торопливый, почти болезненный. Слишком много страсти, от нее немеют губы, слишком много чужого вкуса, который хочется вылизать, собрать и оставить себе. Четкий контур расплывается под напором, тонкая кожица краснеет, и это самое возбуждающее и порочное зрелище на свете. Вэй У Сянь думает, что от одного их вида можно кончить, а потом Лань Чжань скользит поцелуем по его щеке, скуле, шее, спускается к ключице, и мысли заканчиваются. От этих касаний так хорошо и горячо, что невозможно удержаться от стона. И Вэй У Сянь стонет. Громко, протяжно, умоляюще. Пальцы, зарывшиеся в его волосы, мягко массируют затылок, спускаются ниже, и он дышит тяжело, сорванно. А потом срывается в мольбу.  
— Пожалуйста… Пожалуйста, Лань Чжань…  
Больше на язык не идет ничего, но этого и не надо. Они выходят из воды, и Вэй У Сянь сам опрокидывается на раскиданную в беспорядке собственную одежду. Тянет за волосы Лань Чжаня ближе и вскрикивает, когда вставший от холода и ставший таким чувствительным сосок задевают пряди. Вздрагивает, выгибается, подается навстречу, желая продлить мучительное прикосновение. Ловит безумный взгляд ставших почти черными глаз и закусывает губы, когда внутренности продирает предвкушением и страхом.

Это можно назвать достойной местью. За все насмешки, за все попытки вывести из себя. Сейчас Вэй У Сянь беспомощен, открыт, слаб перед ним, и Лань Ван Цзи знает, как будет мстить. Накроет горячим ртом холодный сосок, примнет губами, потревожит зубами, заласкает языком. И снова, и снова, пока тот не припухнет и не станет настолько чувствительным, что любое дуновение воздуха будет приносить сладкую боль. Второй подвергнется грубоватой пытке. Откровенно болезненной, но не менее сладкой. Лань Ван Цзи зажмет его между пальцами, потрет, потянет, а в конце — мимолетно поцелует. Вэй У Сянь забьется под ним, задыхающийся, умоляющий. Только Лань Ван Цзи умеет быть безжалостным.

Безжалостен, горяч, почти жесток. И кто бы мог подумать, что за видимой добродетелью может скрываться такой монстр! Вэй У Сянь теряется в своих ощущениях, в болезненном удовольствии. Но таящаяся внутри жадность не дает утонуть окончательно. Он хочет Лань Чжаня себе. Всего, до самих кончиков его волос. Хочет узнать, втереться, проникнуть под кожу и остаться там. Поэтому в один момент изворачивается и теперь уже Лань Чжань лежит на спине. Он не пытается сопротивляться, и Вэй У Сянь дает волю своему голоду по этому человеку. Он ласкает беспорядочно, торопливо, как дорвавшийся до воды умирающий от жажды. Он целует, гладит и не может ни отстраниться, ни насытиться, ловя, впитывая откровенные стоны и чужую дрожь. Он снова и снова возвращается к чужим губам, терзает их поцелуями, двигается лихорадочно, оставляя блестящие следы на чужих бедрах. И замирает, когда Лань Чжань вдруг вскидывает руки и обнимает. Притягивает к себе, заглядывает в глаза, и целует. Как-то совершенно по-другому. Неумолимо, глубоко, словно пытаясь забрать саму душу. Вэй У Сянь стонет, жмурится, чувствуя, как намокают ресницы. Сердце заходится стуком уже где-то в горле, от нехватки воздуха кружится голова, но если плата за такой поцелуй — смерть, то он готов ее платить. Лань Чжань отстраняется сам. Ловит затуманенный взгляд, вскидывает насмешливо бровь, и Вэй У Сянь окончательно прощается с рассудком. От возбуждения уже больно, и все, на что хватает Вэй У Сяня — это вжаться бедрами в чужие бедра, качнуться и… беспомощно застонать от плеснувшего в теле болезненного удовольствия. Лань Чжань твердый и бархатный, идеальный. Настолько, что сползти ниже, чтобы попробовать на вкус кажется таким естественным. Лань Чжань испуганно вскидывается, но, попав в горячий плен чужого рта, беспомощно выгибается. Забыв о контроле, он мечется, раскинувшись, отдавшись. Рассыпанные волосы, капельки пота — такой откровенный и сумасшедше красивый. Вэй У Сяня ведет от него такого, настолько, что он даже забывает о себе. У него нет опыта, он никогда не делал ничего подобного, но с Лань Чжанем это получается настолько естественно, что даже страшно. Лань Чжань закусывает ребро ладони, когда его накрывает. Стонет глухо, почти жалко, содрогаясь в оргазме. И почти скулит, когда Вэй У Сянь принимается собирать следы его удовольствия. Эти белесые капли чуть пряные, такие необычные на вкус, что Вэй У Сянь почти мурчит, на долгое мгновение забыв про свое собственное возбуждение.

Лань Ван Цзи помнит об этом за него. И, едва вынырнув из океана удовольствия и неги, тянет его на себя, опрокидывает на спину, нависая над ним. Его самого еще потряхивает от удовольствия, от осознания того, кто довел его до такого состояния, но все это отступает куда-то далеко. Вэй У Сянь смотрит на него открыто, ничего не стыдясь. Он не просит и не требует, но Лань Ван Цзи хочет этого сам. И ему ничуть не стыдно. Вэй У Сянь пахнет страстью и свежестью, и стонет почти испуганно, когда оказывается в плену припухших губ и жадного рта. Лань Ван Цзи следит за ним, чутко ловит его реакцию, подмечает, как нравится больше всего. И смелеет с каждым движением все больше. Терзая языком и губами, ладонями он гладит внутреннюю сторону раздвинутых бедер, скользит ниже, дальше. Они не зайдут дальше такой вот ласки, но Лань Ван Цзи не может удержать себя от того, чтобы не подразнить. Вэй У Сянь замирает, стоит только кончику пальца пройтись между ягодиц, а потом вдруг срывается в оргазм. Стонет, почти кричит, беспомощно бьется, как пойманная в клетку птица. И обмякает, отдав все до последней капли.  
Лань Вань Цзи прячет улыбку в уголках губ, поднимается повыше, нависая над ним и заглядывая в глаза. Ловит открытую и такую нежную улыбку и сцеловывает ее с припухших губ. Это было непристойно и неправильно, но они никому не скажут.

— Спасибо, — все, на что хватает Вэй У Сяня. На благодарность, поцелуй и объятие. Он держит Лань Чжаня в своих руках и не хочет отпускать. Пусть улегся голод, потребность в этом человеке никуда не делась. Потом, завтра, он снова будет доставать и выводить его из себя, только бы тот посмотрел на него, но это будет только завтра. А сегодня можно потянуть его на себя, вжаться всем телом, про себя восхитившись тому, как идеально они совпадают, и, потершись щекой о висок, тихо и счастливо рассмеяться. От ударов, полученных днем, ноет спина, но что эта боль перед болью от осознания скорой разлуки. Поэтому Вэй У Сянь только крепче сжимает руки, отчаянней целует. И молится всем богам.  
Я хочу быть с ним рядом. Пожалуйста, я просто хочу быть с ним рядом. Всегда.


End file.
